HitsuRuki: Aka no Kakera
by SekeSakura
Summary: Hitsugaya is the captain of the military and Rukia is the princess of their country. The two are in love and will defy every law that's been placed to be together, even if it means death. Dedicated to my taichou. 3 I do not own Bleach in any way, shape, or form. If I did, HitsuRuki would be canon and Sosuke Aizen would die.


**/Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or the characters in any way, shape, or form. If I did, Hitsugaya and Rukia would be canon and so would IshiHime!/

* * *

**Love**

"My ice princess.." A white haired male spoke softly to his beloved. "Taichou" came the breathy reply of a raven haired beauty. Two people cold as ice now warmed each other with their body heat. They had melted each other's hearts. Soft kisses were placed on the nape of the young woman's neck, causing a soft moan in the back of her throat. "Sh, we have to be quiet, and it's alright if you use my name, just for now, Hime chan." Hitsugaya Toushirou smiled down at the young woman known as Kuchiki Rukia. Without warning, Rukia caught Toushirou's icy lips with her own, soft to the touch, beautiful, soothing.

**Passion**

Their love was forbidden. Rukia's brother would never allow such things and fiery spirited raven was engaged. A princess should marry a prince to align their kingdoms, not the captain of the military. But here they were in each others arms. She only wanted him, not some stuck up prince who only wanted her brother's kingdom. "Hitsugaya kun…" Rukia broke the kiss, catching her breath as she glanced around to make sure they'd not been discovered. She did this every night as a precaution from paranoia. Perhaps she was too cautious, but perhaps Hitsugaya was not cautious enough. "Ah ah, Toushirou, Hime chan. Call me Toushirou." The head of the military held his princess close. She was his and no would take her from him, not even that prince Ichimaru. "Toushirou.."Surprised, the young captain looked down at the girl of his dreams. Never before had she actually called him by his name, no matter how many times he'd asked her to. "Hai..?" he asked, uncertain of whether or not he really wanted to hear her reply. "Daisuki desu.."

**Taboo**

They were committing a sin of the highest caliber and neither one cared. "Ohayo, Rukia Hime chan." A sultry voice, smooth as silk rang out in the corridors as he passed her by. He was a slender man. His hair was short and choppy, tinted purple with white and gray coloring, not the beautiful snow white hair of Rukia's beloved. "Ohayo, Ichimaru sama..I've told you before that you are to address me as Kuchiki san, nothing more and nothing less." The wily prince only grinned in response, stepping closer to the smaller girl and pressing her slender form to the wall behind her. "Now why ya gotta be like that? Jus bein respectful, yer highness." Ichimaru Gin stared down at the girl he had trapped, only receiving a glare and defiance. "We are not yet married" came the icy words that bit down like a serpent's bite. "And I suggest that you learn your place until that time comes.." She was always cold to him, no matter how many times her brother warned her to shape up. "So cold, Rukia chan." The slender prince leaned closer until another young man appeared, glaring him down. "Your highness.." The voice of the military's leader was laced with disdain as he spoke, clearly displeased by what he had just witnessed. _How dare he lay a hand on my Hime chan!_ he thought, clearing his throat in an attempt to calm himself down. "Hitsugaya taichou, what a surprise!" As usual, Gin's voice was playful and unserious. "Release the princess at once" was the only response the prince received. "As she said, you are not yet married." "Yare yare, kowai, taichou. Such a serious face. It'll get stuck like tha if ya don't loosen up every once in awhile, ya know?" With little else stopping him, Gin finally released the girl whom he'd cornered a moment before and adjusted his clothes. "Apologies, Rukia Hime chan. Ja!"

**Secret Meetings**

**"**Arigato." Rukia's raspy breath rang in the dark, echoing corridors. "Nani?" Toushirou pulled away briefly, giving his lover a look over and a questioning glance. "For saving me. That man, he frightens me.." The raven's voice was barely a whisper. "Sh, he won't touch you again." The young captain smiled gently and pressed himself closer against the icy princess, his princess. "I'm the only one allowed to touch you..or call you Hime chan.."

**Running Away**

They planned to run off and elope. "I refuse to marry him. He only wants my brother's kingdom." The irritated princess folded her arms after pulling the concealing hood up over her head. "He won't have you, Hime chan. You're mine." Picking her up bridal style, the white haired captain placed his beloved in the carriage meant to take them to safety. "We'll be there soon, my icy love" he whispered as she soon fell asleep in his arms.

**Discovery**

They'd been sold out. "Dammit!" Hitsugaya cursed as he held his hands up, surrounded by soldiers. "Release him at once!" Rukia ordered, fuming in sheer rage. Never before had she lost her temper like this until now. "Orders of your brother" came the reply of the guards. The princess gasped and grabbed one of the swords in the carriage, swinging it angrily. "I said release him!" she ordered again, only to be disarmed from behind and carried off against her will back to the castle. "Rukia!" Toushirou struggled against his bindings but was not victorious. "To the dungeon with im." Out of the crowd of guards stepped the sly prince Ichimaru with a wide grin plastered on his pale face. "Ichimaru!" The white haired captain growled in anger, struggling harder against the men that held firmly held him. "Thas yer highness ta you, ex taichou." In the next moment, Hitusugaya Toushirou was dragged away with an angry but defeated look. "Hinamori, nande..?"

**Betrayal**

Hinamori Momo, a lieutenant in the military. A high ranking officer disguised as a man. Toushirou was her childhood friend and kept her secret. She did not keep his. "Your highness, I have news on the whereabouts of your princess." The young woman saluted the silver haired fox who turned to face her from the window. "Hinamori chan, good ta see ya. Proceed." Clearing her throat, the lieutenant nodded and continued. "Hitsugaya Toushirou taichou has run off with Kuchiki hime. They plan to elope." She had betrayed her best friend in a single sentence, all for the love of another officer that she'd never have, Sosuke Aizen.

**Threat**

A knock at the door jolted the depressed princess awake. Her beloved had been sentenced to death on the charge of treason, and she felt guilty. _I never should have started seeing him.._ she thought with a sigh, getting up and walking to the door. Before she was even halfway there, however, in walked a familiar face. "Aizen taichou, I don't recall giving you permission to enter.." The raved haired princess narrowed her eyes, sitting back down on her bed. Her tone and demeanor was always icy when it came to this man. He seemed kind and gentle on the outside, but his mere presence made her uneasy and that was enough to distrust him. The captain only chuckled in response to her fiery personality. "My apologies, your highness, but I've something to discuss with you." Something about the way he put his words together made Rukia queasy and she noticed that he'd locked the door when he came in. "What do you want?" she demanded, glaring him down the same way she often did to Gin. "A proposition of sorts..You see, you are going to marry Ichimaru sama," Aizen smiled his usual happy smile and it made Rukia even more sick to her stomach. "No! I will not marry that snake of a man. I don't care what nii sama says!" With that, she stood up, staring up at the taller male with anger. "You seem to misunderstand, your highness. It was not a request. If you don't, that taichou of yours is going to die." His threat had gotten her attention very quickly. "Nani..Hitsugaya taichou..?" The older man placed his hand upon the other's fragile head and gently patted it. "That's right. I wonder how embarrassed your brother is that his younger sister is such a slut. I wonder how the people would react should they find out.." He didn't even need to speak because Rukia knew what he was up to. _There has been a coup de taut right under our noses. Moreover, to think that the military was capable of something like this._ "I'll marry Ichimaru sama…"

**Wedding Day**

"Why won't ya come out a the room, Rukia chan?" Gin pouted like a small child as he sat outside of his new wife's room. She had refused to come out. After the wedding, she'd headed up to her room and locked herself in. "Go away you snake. You have what you wanted.." Rukia was heartbroken. She'd given in to Aizen's threat and married Gin, but they were still going to execute her beloved Toushirou. "Rukia chan, don' be like tha. It wasn't yer brother's kingdom I wanted, it was you. Aizen taichou is the one who wants yer brother's kingdom." This only infuriated the female even further. "Leave or I'll throw you out a window!" Rukia yelled, breaking down into sobs of frustration and anger. She did not cry, that was not something a princess was allowed to do. _I don't' care what I am and am not supposed to do anymore! He's going to die…My Shiro kun is going to die…and it's all my fault.._

**Execution**

The bell rang out as the clock stuck ten. It was time for the execution of the ex captain, Hitsugaya Toushirou. "You have been sentenced to death by hanging on the charge of treason. Have you any last words before your sentence is carried out?" The executioner looked over at the white haired man who shook his head. Looking up to the sky, Toushirou felt the tug of a rope wrapping around his neck. _This is all my fault…Rukia chan could be in danger and I can't even be here to protect her.._ Just as the clock rang out for the third time on the hour, Toushirou felt a warm sensation all throughout his body. "I'm here, Shiro kun. I'm waiting for you. Don't be afraid." The voice was unmistakable. It was Rukia Kuchiki, his princess. _Where is she? I hear her, but I don't see her..Rukia chan..where-_ he was interrupted by the soft touch of her hands on his ghostly white face. There before him stood the spirit of his love, standing with him at his execution and waiting for him on the other side. A tear fell down the young man's cheek. _Rukia chan, you didn't…Why did you throw your life away for me?! _"You'll be with me soon, Shiro kun.." A moment later, the switch was pulled and the body of the ex captain Hitsugaya Toushirou hung for all to see. He did not look sad at all, in fact, he looked peaceful, almost happy. He and Rukia could be together for eternity. At the gates of heaven, the captain stood in awe. The only thing he saw was his beloved, waiting with open arms. "Welcome home, Toushirou."


End file.
